headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 1079
Episode 1079 is the untitled 1,079th episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Henry Kaplan with a script written by Gordon Russell. It was produced by Peter Miner and first aired on ABC on Thursday, August 13th, 1970. This episode is part of the "The Ghost of Gerard Stiles" storyline. Cast Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. Story created and developed by Art Wallace. Copyright 1970, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * "DS: 1079" and "DS 1079" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode is included on disc two of the Dark Shadows DVD Collection 22. It is also included on disc 110 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series boxset collection. * Opening narration: Ken McEwen. * Opening still: Collinwood exterior; night. * Closing still: Eagle Hill Cemetery with a close-up of Gerard Stiles tombstone. * This episode was recorded on Monday, August 10th, 1970. * Actress Kathleen Cody is credited as Kathy Cody in this episode. * This is technically the first appearance of Tad Collins, albeit as a disembodied spirit. He is played by actor David Henesy in the series. Henesy is only credited for portraying David Collins in this episode. * Character trademark: Julia Hoffman voraciously rubs her hands together while her eyes dart about the room. This is what she always does when she's trying to piece together some sort of puzzle. Allusions * Two of the toys in the playroom include a Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy doll. Raggedy Ann is a character created by American writer Johnny Gruelle that appeared in a series of books he wrote and illustrated for young children. * Other toys that appear in the playroom include a large stuffed lion and a large toy drum. * Reference is made to the version of Carolyn Stoddard that exists in 1995. * The ghost that possesses Hallie Stokes in this episode is her own ancestor, Carrie Stokes. In the series, both Hallie and Carrie are played by actress Kathleen Cody. * The grave stone of Gerard Stiles is seen at Eagle Hill Cemetery in this episode. The dates of birth and death are 1811 and 1840. Bloopers * The shadow of a boom mike can be seen just above Quentin Collins' head right when Julia Hoffman enters the Collinwood foyer. * In that same scene, when Julia shuts the front door of Collinwood, the mirror on the adjacent wall shakes from the impact. Quotes * Narrator: In this present time, Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have returned to the great house at Collinwood after a terrifying experience in the year 1995. During that time, they learned that a disaster occurred at Collinwood in the year 1970, but since they have been back, they have seen that Collinwood would seem, on the surface, to be calm and serene. But unbeknownst to them, strange things have begun to happen to the two children in the house. And on this night, Quentin Collins has seen the spirit of a long dead woman, and spellbound by her beauty, has been lured to her grave. See also External Links Keywords Cemetery | Collinwood | Collinwood foyer | Collinwood playroom | Doll | Eagle Hill Cemetery | Exorcism | Ghosts | Incantations | Possession | Ritualism | Séance ----